christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Aletheian
Aletheian was a progressive death metal band that began out of Lebanon, Pennsylvania in the United States. The band began in 1997 as the band Crutch before changing their name in 2003. The band was signed to Burning Records, Hope Prevails Productions and eventually Ironclad Recordings, which was a subsidiary of Metal Blade Records. They released two albums and a live video. The band went on a hiatus at some point, due to life, but founding member and Lead Guitarist Alex Kenis continued to write for the band and even has created another project, Solamors with former Drummer Travis Turner and ex-Becoming the Archetype Vocalist Jason Wisdom. History Crutch era (1997-2002) Aletheian began in 1997 under the moniker of Crutch, with the lineup of founder/Lead Guitarist Alex Kenis, Vocalist Vinnie Aldrich, Bassist Keith Isenberg, and Drummer Bryan Clarkson. In 1998, Aldrich departed from the band, with the position being taken over by Joel Thorpe. In 1998, the band released their self-titled debut studio album independently. Around April 1999, the band began to record an EP titled Transitions, which was originally titled Annealed by Animosity."Homepage of the independent band Crutch". Retrieved on October 31, 2018. Clarkson lasted until around October 1999, when Travis Turner came into the band as their new Drummer.Pelletier, Danny; King, Joshua (January 7, 2018). "Danny Pelletier and Joshua King of Not Beneath". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on October 31, 2018. Turner's cousin, Stephen Mark Sarro (Tantrum of the Muse) set him up with the band.Sarro, Stephen (August 2015). "Down The Line Magazine August 2015". Down The Line Magazine. Interview with Steve Ruff. Retrieved on October 31, 2018. Donny Swigart also joined on Rhythm Guitars in 1999, which solidified the lineup for years to come. In 2000, the band recorded an EP of demos titled Awe and Disbelief, with three tracks being recorded. The EP debuted Turner and Swigart. All the tracks would later go on to be on Hope Prevails, the band's next album."Crutch - Awe and Disbelief". Discogs. Retrieved on October 31, 2018. Hope Prevails would be released in 2001, through Burning Records, a label founded by Mike Fealko of hardcore/metalcore band Vessel. Burning Records was the band's first label, which they would be grateful for many years to come. The same year, the band recorded a cover of "Breathing Murder", a song performed by Living Sacrifice who was a band that had highly influenced the band. In 2002, Isenberg departed from the band, with Travis Wagner stepping in to fill the gap. The band would also play at MACROCK Festival that year alongside bands such as Spitfire, Fugazi, and Hopesfall."MacRock Conference lineup". Lambgoat. February 18, 2002. Retrieved on October 31, 2018. At Cornerstone that year, the band were approached to be a backup band at Furnace Fest. However, due to the date, Turner stated he could no longer perform with the band, as the date of the festival, was when his twin children were born. He continued to perform with the band for a little longer. Name change, Apolutrosis and Dying Vine (2003-present) At the beginning of 2003, the band changed their name to Aletheian. In March 2003, Turner officially departed from the band and Joe Walmer of Blind Influence joined the band as the Drummer. The band would then release their next album, Apolutrosis, that year through their label, Hope Prevails Productions. Turner had written three of the songs for Drums, with Walmer writing the rest. Wagner was there to fill-in for the band, but Kenis contributed Bass on the album. In 2005, the band recorded and released a new album, Dying Vine, which came out through Hope Prevails and later re-released by Ironclad Recordings, a subsidiary of Metal Blade Records."ALETHEIAN - Dying Vine". Retrieved on October 31, 2018. The same year, the band released a DVD of a live performance. 2006 saw the departure of Swigart and Kenis taking Rhythm Guitars over. During that year, however, the band toured with Becoming the Archetype and Crimson Moonlight."Crimson Moonlight To Embark On Tour Of Midwest U.S.". Blabbermouth.net. June 12, 2006. Retrieved on October 31, 2018. In 2007, the band had several fill-in members, with Amulyn Corzine on Vocals, Derek Corzine of Rhythm Guitars,Corzine, Derek (November 7, 2016). "Interview: Derek Corzine (Blood Thirsty, ex-Syringe, ex-Bloodline Severed)". The Bearded Dragon Productions. Interview with Mace Beard. Retrieved on October 31, 2018. Wagner returning on Rhythm Guitars, Andy High on Bass and eventually Chris Kenney on Rhythm Guitars and Clean Vocals. However, by 2008, Kenis, Thorpe, and Walmer were still the only remaining official members, with High on Bass and Turner returning for Cornerstone Festival, as Walmer was unable to attend. Since this time, the band has been on an indefinite hiatus. In 2016, Kenis did an interview on the Shoot the Shred Podcast, stating that the band had all the songs for the next album written. However, they had not been able to record them, due to life happening.Kenis, Alex (April 25, 2016). "Shoot the Shred - EP 24 - Alex Kenis (Solamors/Aletheian)". Shoot the Shred Podcast. Interview with Erik Hall. Retrieved on October 31, 2018. In the same interview, Kenis somewhat stated that the band is on a hiatus. Members Current * Joel Thorpe - Vocals (1998-present) * Alex "Pinion" Kenis - Lead Guitars (1997-present), Rhythm Guitars (1997-1999, 2006-present), Bass (2003-present), Clean Vocals, Keyboards (1997-present) * Joseph "Joe" Walmer - Drums (2003-present) Former * Vinnie Aldrich - Vocals (1997-1998) * Donny Swigart - Rhythm Guitars (1999-2006) * Keith "The Preacher" Isenberg - Bass (1997-2002) * Bryan "Schmoopie" Clarkson - Drums (1997-1999) * Clifton Travis Turner - Drums (1999-2003, 2008) Live * Amulyn Corzine - Vocals (2007) * Derek Corzine - Rhythm Guitars (2007) * Chris Keeney - Rhythm Guitar, Clean Vocals (2007-2008) * Travis Wagner - Bass (2003), Rhythm Guitars (2007) * Andy High - Bass (2007-2008) Session * Chris Wengert - Cello (2001) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1997 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1997 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Clean_Vocals id:tvocals value:claret legend:Unclean_Vocals id:lguitar value:teal legend:Lead_Guitars id:rguitar value:green legend:Rhythm_Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:purple legend:Drums id:keys value:skyblue legend:Keyboards id:cello value:drabgreen legend:Cello id:live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:01/01/1998 color:album at:01/05/1999 color:EP at:01/01/2000 color:EP at:01/09/2001 color:album at:01/07/2003 color:album at:24/06/2004 color:album at:01/01/2005 color:EP at:01/07/2005 color:EP BarData = bar:Vinnie text:"Vinnie Aldrich" bar:Joel text:"Joel Thorpe" bar:Amulyn text:"Amulyn Corzine" bar:Alex text:"Alex Kenis" bar:Chris text:"Chris Keeney" bar:Donny text:"Donny Swigart" bar:Derek text:"Derek Corzine" bar:Keith text:"Keith Isenberg" bar:Travis text:"Travis Wagner" bar:Andy text:"Andy High" bar:Chris2 text:"Chris Wengert" bar:Bryan text:"Bryan Clarkson" bar:Trav text:"Travis Turner" bar:Joe text:"Joe Walmer" PlotData = width:11 bar:Vinnie from:start till:01/01/1998 color:tvocals bar:Joel from:01/01/1998 till:end color:tvocals bar:Amulyn from:01/01/2007 till:04/07/2007 color:vocals bar:Alex from:start till:end color:lguitar bar:Chris from:01/01/2008 till:04/07/2008 color:rguitar bar:Andy from:27/04/2007 till:end color:bass bar:Keith from:start till:01/01/2002 color:bass bar:Travis from:01/01/2003 till:27/04/2007 color:bass bar:Derek from:01/01/2007 till:04/07/2007 color:rguitar bar:Donny from:01/10/1999 till:01/01/2006 color:rguitar bar:Chris2 from:01/01/2001 till:01/09/2001 color:cello bar:Bryan from:start till:01/10/1999 color:drums bar:Trav from:01/10/1999 till:01/03/2003 color:drums bar:Trav from:01/07/2008 till:04/07/2008 color:drums bar:Joe from:01/03/2003 till:end color:drums width:9 bar:Alex from:01/01/2003 till:end color:bass width:7 bar:Alex from:start till:end color:keys width:3 bar:Amulyn from:01/01/2007 till:04/07/2007 color:live bar:Chris from:01/01/2008 till:04/07/2008 color:live bar:Andy from:27/04/2007 till:end color:live bar:Travis from:01/01/2003 till:27/04/2007 color:live bar:Derek from:01/01/2007 till:04/07/2007 color:live bar:Chris2 from:01/01/2001 till:01/09/2001 color:live bar:Alex from:start till:end color:vocals bar:Trav from:01/07/2008 till:04/07/2008 color:live }} Discography Studio albums * Crutch (1998) * ...Hope Prevails (2001) * Apolutrosis (2003) * Dying Vine (2005) DVD * Live (2005) EPs * Transitions (1999) * Awe and Disbelief (2000) Other songs * "Breathing Murder" - Living Sacrifice (2001) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Progressive Death Metal Bands Category:Technical Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:United States Bands